OS: Katherine, ses mémoires
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Os sur les mémoires de Katherine sur son passé. Mémoire écrit sur plusieurs siècle. EN CORRECTION, PAS ABANDONNER


1492:

Voilà une semaine que je suis un vampire, j'ai fuis et ma famille en ai morte par Klaus par ma faute, je fuis le plus vite que possible, me retrouva-t-il ? Que toute les chances soit de mon côtés. J'aime le fait d'être un vampire, il n'y a plus aucune limite, on tue, on s'amuse, on hypnotise…tous ce qui me plait, à présent. Jamais je n'aurais cru devenir un vampire, mais s'était la seule solution de fui et de ne pas briser cette maudite malédiction. Moi qui croyait compter au yeux de ce noble Klaus, j'avais tord et je regrette au plus profond de moi, je regrette d'avoir était bannie en Angleterre, pourquoi ai-je fais cette bêtise de tomber enceinte hors mariage, je savais pourtant que s'était exclus. Mais une fois que s'était fait je pouvait pas m'en débarrasser, mon père m'a arraché mon enfants a la naissance, mon cœur s'était déchirer en deux à ce moment là. Si j'avais su que le bannissement me ménnerait jusqu'à là, j'aurais éviter de tomber amoureuse de ce beau fermier qui m'a mise enceinte puis qui ma laisser a l'abandon avec ma honte. Pourquoi était-je attirer par ce noble, il a ruiner mon existance, je rester au début entre ces deux beau noble frère Elijah et Klaus, mais une intense attirance en vers Klaus. Quand j'ai appris qu'il était un vampire et ce qu'il voulais de moi, j'ai pris tout de suite peur. Pourquoi cela m'arriver a moi, j'était un double Petrova de ma belle famille, il voulais me vider de mon sang sur un stupide rocher. Trevor, un beau jeune homme qui est aussi un vampire m'a aider a m'en sortir, amoureux de moi il a du avoir pitié pour moi et m'a indiquer le chemins a prendre pour être en sécurité. J'était arriver devant une petite maison dans la forêt ou se trouver une vieille femme et un vampire, le vampire se prénommer Rose, elle m'a fait entrer. Elle m'a d'abord enfermer dans une pièce afin de me livrer a Klaus, j'en ai pleurer. Soudain, elle était entrer dans la pièce et m'a fait boire son sang, que j'essayer de rejeter tant bien que mal. Après avoir bu son sang, Trévor était arriver, ils se disputer. Je ne voulais pas mourir en sachant que j'ai aider un vampire a briser une stupide malédiction, qui m'importer peut. Alors j'ai pris la meilleure décision que je puisse prendre. Une corde se trouvait dans la pièce, je l'ai attacher au pied du lit, puis je l'ai passer par un barreau de fenêtre, j'ai fait un nœud assez large pour y passer ma tête au bout de la corde et je me suis pendue. S'était le trou noir, s'était comme si j'était morte, morte pour de bon. Quelques minutes je me suis réveiller, Rose et trévor se disputait à propos de moi, par le simple fait que je me suis tuer après avoir avaler du sang de vampire, j'était donc à présent un vampire et pour de bon. Je savais qu'en tant que vampire j'était d'aucune utilité à ce cher Klaus et que la malédiction ne serait pas briser. Je savais que Klaus se vengerait et il s'est venger sur ma famille… A ce moment précis j'ai bu le sang de la propriétaire de cette effroyable maison de campagne et ma mutation fut accomplis. Enfuit avant que Rose ne me tue et que Klaus et ses confrère ne me trouve. Je fuirait pour l'éternité, je pourrais même trouver un second double Petrova pour la livrer a Klaus et me faire pardonner de ma fuite. A présent, je me protégerai, je me protégerai toujours quoi qu'en soit les conditions, sa serait toujours moi.

1514:

Voilà bientôt un siècle que je fuis Klaus, quand j'entend que ce noble est pas loin la peur me vint au ventre. J'ai fuis l'Angleterre pour ne pas subir sa vengeance car seul lui et sont frère savent a quel point il est dangereux quand il est en colère et j'ai bien peur de ne pas résister a sa fureur. J'ai peur de lui, mais des autre non. Pendant tout ce temps a être vampire, j'ai fais des chose que je m'aurais jamais cru capable de faire. J'ai arracher des coeur, vider des innocent de leur sang, brûler des cadavre dans une forêt, tuer, hypnotiser, manipuler, mentit... Et franchement je suis assez fier de moi, tous ce que je fais est pour me protéger et pour mon plaisir. Je dois dire que j'y ai prit gout a tous sa, être vampire n'est pas aussi mauvais que le penser mon père. Quand le mot vampire sortait d'une de nos bouche, il sortait son pieux bien fabriquer de sa cachette prêt a le planter en plein coeur dans l'un de ses monstre, selon lui. Il agissait comme tel parce que sa famille avait était dévaster par des vampires, ils avaient surement eut trop pitié de l'enfants qu'était mon père a cet époque là. Je me rappelle encore l'époque ou j'était plus petit que dans l'âge ou je reste bloqué. J'avais 14 ans et mon père m'avait emmener a une sorte de réunion qui unissez de multiple personnes prête a exterminé les vampires, l'impact n'a pas du faire effets sur moi étant donné que j'en suis devenue un ! En un siècle, peut de chose ont changer, comme les nobles, les paysan, les fermiers que je déteste au passage, les familles royale. j'ai beaucoup voyager en un siècle, j'ai visiter l'Italie, un très beau pays. Je me suis fais passez pour une orpheline, j'ai trouver l'idée très bonne. Le pire c'est qu'il y a du vrai dans cela, je suis orpheline, je ment sur les alentours c'est tout. Il y a quand même une sacré différence entre les gout vestimentaires entre l'Angleterre, la Bulgarie et l'Italie, c'est étrange mais j'aime bien. Les robes d'Italie sont plus légère et moins bombé, ce qui m'a étonnamment surprise, mais ont s'adapte assez facilement. Un jeune couple de fermier m'a héberger pendant mon séjour en Italie, a mon départ je ne les ai pas tuer, pour la simple et bonne raison que la femme était enceinte et sa m'a rappeler ma situation au siècle dernier... J'ai eut pitier, mais je me suis venger sur le juge de la ville. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse quand on est vampire !

1536:

Les choses évolues au fil des années et je trouve cela étrange les changement fait sur les femmes. J'ai vu des choses qui m'aurait choqué au temps où j'avais du sang qui circulait dans mes veines, les hommes louer leur femmes pour satisfaire d'autre homme afin de survivre, de pouvoir empocher de l'argent a la fin de la satisfaction. Hébergé par l'un deux, il as voulu abusé de mon innocence, mais ne sachant pas qui j'était il a bien remarquer que je n'était pas une affaire. Quel manipulatrice, pardonnez moi messire, mais je suis une très vilaine fille, je n'obéit jamais ! Cela me plait amplement. Pour qui me prenait il ? Pour une traîner ? J'ai déjà désapprouver mes parents à l'époque de leur vivant, à l'époque ou mon coeur battait encore. En 22 ans, j'ai fais de rencontres assez étranges, 22 ans que je n'avais pas écris. 22 ans et toujours en vie, ou plutôt toujours immortelle. Je me souviens qu'au début j'avais tout de même du mal a me faire a ma nouvelle vie de vampire. Après tout, ma vie ne tient que sur un fil, un pieux dans le coeur et je disparaît. Sa je ne l'imagine même pas, qui voudrait de ma mort ? Je suis belle, envoûtante, manipulatrice, dangereuse pour la société humaine, méchante, garce... j'aime cette présentation. Qui voudrait ma mort a part Klaus, Rose et peut être Trévor. Ah et Elijah. Rien de plus. Il y a un peut, Klaus et moi même étions dans le même pays, l'Espagne, j'eut peur pendant tout le long de mon séjour. Je reçut un cadeau de sa part, un homme manipuler par ses pouvoir. L'homme me disait qu'il me retrouverai et que je paierai et que cet homme était mon cadeau pour mon originalité de laisser les corps hors de vues. Ceci me fit des frissons de suite, j'ai vite quitter le pays en emmenant le mauvais cadeaux de Monsieur ! Je supporte de moins en moins cette fuite, mais on fais avec. Fuir ou mourir, a choisir je fuirai toujours quel qu'en soit le prix. Je n'ai plus aucun proche de vivant, il ne peut donc plus me faire aucun mal, il est trop tard pour sa, le mal est déjà fait, il la déjà fait. Nous sommes passé a un autres siècle, je n'ai donc aucun descendant. Si mon bébé as survécus, j'en aurais, sinon je peut croire que tout s'est arrêter avec moi et Klaus sera coincée a jamais avec la malédiction et sa je l'espère. Il me fais un peut peur, mais je suis devenue une tout autre personne et donc je ne suis plus la pauvres jeune fille sans défense, je sais qui je suis et qui je veux être. Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir pour rester en vie, mais souffrir sous l'influence de Klaus, je n'aimerai pas tester. L'Espagne, je m'y plaisait bien mais il a fallut qu'il apparaisse. Les robes étaient tout simplement parfaite, le soleil chaud était si bon, si chaud. Rien ne manquer, j'était au anges. La difference était que je me cachait encore du jour, en tant que vampires, s'était impossible de se promener au jour et pourtant le soleil, le jour me manquait tellement. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'allez au soleil. Il fallait que je trouve une sorcière, elle m'aiderai surement si je lui raconte mon histoire. Je pense à quitter l'Europe afin d'échapper à Klauss...

* * *

><p>Je rajouterai des année (époque) au fil des jours, si j'en ai le temps. Katherine est mon personnage favoris avec Damon dans la série et livre. Et comme j'aime beaucoup les films, séries, livre ou sa se passe dans les époque du genre 1418 eme sicèle j'ai voulus raconter les mémoires de Katherine a ces époques là, même si elles ne sont pas vrai hormis le premier ;) C'est pour sa que j'adore regarder les flash-back et les films où cela se passes a des époques comme celles ci. Excusez mes fautes, personnes n'est parfait :$ En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerai.

Bisous à vous et surtout bonne lectures.

**Laetii-Story**


End file.
